<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were Roommates by cosmic__boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730852">And They Were Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic__boi/pseuds/cosmic__boi'>cosmic__boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bend the Nightmare [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Anxiety, Asexual Character, Bisexuality, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Grocery Shopping, How is that not a tag, Hurt/Comfort, Jerome Valeska Lives, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-binary character, Other, Pansexual Character, Pining, Post-Canon, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Roommates, Sitcom, Slow Burn, The Rogues Gallery as Family (Batman), Time Travel, absolute buffoonery and hijinks, chatfic but its not a chatfic, post-S5E11, pre-finale, qpr, qpr are valid, queer platonic relationship, slow burn found family, so is fries, zsasz is a dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic__boi/pseuds/cosmic__boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, after No Man's Land, a few of the future rogues got together and lived together until they could get their own place?<br/>____________<br/>Jerome and Jeremiah invite some of these villains to live together in a semi-sitcom style living situation. The slow-burn found family we (I) needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alvarez/Victor Zsasz, Jeremiah Valeska &amp; Jerome Valeska, Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Crane &amp; Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane &amp; Edward Nygma &amp; Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane &amp; Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane &amp; Jervis Tetch &amp; Jerome Valeska, Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle &amp; Ivy Pepper &amp; Bridgit Pike, Selina Kyle/Bridgit Pike, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Victor Fries &amp; Bridgit Pike, as a QPR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bend the Nightmare [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: The Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabitwayward/gifts">justabitwayward</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To clarify the premise of this fanfic:</p><p>- This occurs post-S5 E11, or post-No Man’s Land.<br/>- A bit of time has passed since then, but none of them go to Blackgate/Arkham<br/>- Basically, enough time has passed for Gotham to be mostly functional, which has only been a few months to a year.<br/>- Jerome and Jeremiah are both alive, and Jeremiah did not fall into the vat of acid.<br/>- Bruce only left for a few months rather than a whole freaking decade.<br/>- Ivy is not a 15-year-old in the body of a 30-year-old, the implications of that in the show were disgusting and we’re having none of that, she’s just a young adult like Cat or the others.<br/>- Everyone is at least 18 here, some of the ages on the show were kind of dodgy so I just want to clarify that<br/>- The situation with Jervis... will be explained.<br/>- This is supposed to be absolute crack but I’m probably going to end up sliding angst or fluff in here somehow.</p><p>beta'd by justabitwayward :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan Crane was unsure whether or not the invitation slipped under his door was a joke or not. It was an invitation to an abandoned building on the edge of town not far from Jonathan’s own warehouse where he was currently hiding. It was by no means a glamorous living space. He mostly slept in a small corner in the roof where the beams had not quite met so that it allowed for a little nook. He had filled it with cardboard and any fabric he could find to sleep on, although he had yet gotten a proper blanket or pillow. Thankfully it was spring, so the weather wasn’t extreme quite yet, but the winter had been horrible, the cold metal surrounding him being freezing to the touch. Jonathan expected summer would only bring the same troubles but in reverse.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. Jonathan had a few of his projects going on, experiments with various substances (mainly gas) that would enhance or reduce fear, but he didn’t have a lot of space or equipment to use. Still, the shitty warehouse that he had taken to in the early winter was far better than wandering around the Narrows, homeless for a few months, warming his hands over dumpster fires. </p><p> </p><p>While he had had a gang back in No Man’s Land, it had eventually dispersed in favor of returning to their former normal lives. Jonathan had no such luxury, so had disappeared into the shadows, evading capture since then.</p><p> </p><p>So, when that next Tuesday came around, Jonathan donned his Scarecrow outfit, which thankfully looked like just ragged clothing, and kept the mask in a pocket, ready to pull out if necessary. He also had a few needles of his serum up his sleeves. Jonathan just hoped he wouldn't have to use them- not only would it draw attention to himself, but he was running low on the stuff. </p><p> </p><p>As he approached the building, he saw a few others gathering around the entry, holding pieces of paper similar to his own. Invitations. He recognized most of them, and thankfully spotted Jervis Tetch, a man who maybe wasn’t quite a <em> friend </em>, but the closest thing to it that Jonathan had, anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Scarecrow, my dear fellow. I see you also received the mysterious invitation, although from whom I could not figure out, to my frustration!” </p><p> </p><p>Jonathan nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies and <em> Gentlemen, </em> Horribles and Rogues! <em> Welcome </em>!” A loud and imposing voice resonated from behind the beaten down door to the building. It swung open, barely managing to stay on its hinges, and revealed… Jerome Valeska himself, marred face and all. </p><p> </p><p>A few gasps from the group rose up, but it wasn’t too much of a surprise. As if Jerome could actually die. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to have left you all for so long, I left Gotham for a bit, to… re-find myself. Quite a fall I took there, eh?” He grinned wickedly at them all. Jonathan smiled a bit- he had grown somewhat close to Jerome, as he had with Jervis back in Arkham, and <em> damn </em>, he missed the chaotic son of a bitch. </p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m back, and I thought to myself, ‘Hey, Jerome, wouldn’t it be just <em> nifty </em> if all us villain-y people got together and worked together!’” </p><p> </p><p>“What, like some campy villain lair?” A voice piped up from the back. Jonathan turned to see a tired-looking Firefly wearing a large T-shirt over her suit. Come to think of it, most of those gathered looked a bit worse for wear. Not like they were exactly in the best of situations these past few months. Like Jonathan, they had been without proper housing or supplies, focused on evading capture and finding somewhere to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“E<em>xactly </em> !” Jerome nodded. “I mean, I wanted to go for the whole underground lair thing, but my <em> brother</em>, hypocrite he is, said it was best to go for a cheaper option with our limited budget.”</p><p> </p><p>From behind Jerome, the second, more pale ginger of the two stepped forward out of the shadows. The gathered audience grumbled a bit- he <em> had </em> been the one to blow up the bridges- but settled. </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, I thought it best to, for the moment, simply take residence in a nearby abandoned building,” Jeremiah addressed the group. “So, for any of those of you who wish to join our group, you can come in, view the area, we do have some rules-“</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, we’ve been homeless for a few months,” Ivy called out from right beside Jonathan. “This is definitely an upgrade, so just show us where we can sign-up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, ok,” Jeremiah motioned them inside, and they cautiously followed.</p><p> </p><p>There was a large empty space filled with boxes, junk, broken furniture, but there was a stairway in the middle, leading up into a large common area with a kitchen attached to it. Large grimy windows opened onto the city. A few rooms branched off, and another stairway led to a few more rooms.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, we can adjust one of the rooms to be temperature-controlled for you, Freeze,” Jeremiah motioned to the icy man. He nodded, chilling eyes still sweeping over the place. Jonathan, still staying close to Jervis, walked to the rooms. He swung open one of the doors. It was a large enough room, lengthwise at least, with a single pair of bunk beds on one side and a narrow window on the other. There was a desk, a small wardrobe, and some other small furniture that managed to fit into the narrow room that barely fit two people standing side to side. It was a skinny rectangle of a room, grimy and dark, with a small overhead light that violently flickered, just like every other light in Gotham. Jonathan loved it. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see you’ve found one of our rooms, pals,” Jerome came from behind, putting an arm around both of the young men’s shoulders. “How ya’ been, broskis?” </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed fine, Mr. Punch-line,” Jervis smiled at Jerome, although his was smaller than Jerome’s eternal grin. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice and dark,” Jonathan murmured quietly, now inspecting the beams above them for insects or mice. Not that he particularly minded either. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you two can share this one, if you like!” Jerome patted their backs and left to go talk to the others. Jonathan made his way to the bunk beds. </p><p> </p><p>“I call top bunk!” Jervis ran over to them, climbing the rickety ladder and sitting on the mattress, sending up a small dust cloud. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine, I wanted the bottom one anyways,” Jonathan crouched and sat on the bottom mattress, taking in how it almost blocked out all of the little light from the room. It was cramped, ominously dark, and most definitely had spiders hiding just out of sight. He smiled. This was going to work just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang has breakfast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof sorry for not posting for a while, I swear I'll be posting more regularly, life just kinda,,, *happened* for a bit. </p><p>I have some more chapters already written but I'm not super satisfied with them, but I'll still try and get them out a lot sooner than I got this one out. More fluff and action is coming very soon &gt;:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The crew spent the rest of the day moving their few possessions (if they even had any) to their rooms. Jonathan moved his cardboard and fabric assortment to his bed to use until he got proper bedding, and his science equipment to one of the rooms designated as a lab. Jervis had brought with him all his bedding, which consisted of two ragged coats and an extremely tattered blanket. The two ended up mixing their bedding so each got enough cardboard as support and blankets/coats to use as blankets and pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy, Selina, and Bridgit, all young adults like Jonathan and Jervis, moved into the room next to them, which had three separate mattresses with one frame which, at the moment, they planned to alternate until they could find more bed frames. Bridgit and Ivy had a few extra clothing options, but Selina had the most, due to her connections. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed ended up taking a room with Zsasz adjacent to Jonathan and Jervis’s, which surprised most of the others- they asked Ed why he didn’t live with Oswald. He obliviously answered that Oswald didn’t have access to a place with more than one bedroom at the moment. Cat and Zsasz stared at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up the stairs, Jerome and Jeremiah took a room, and another was planned for Fries. Jeremiah had already begun planning the cooling structure of it, and until then, Fries slept in a nearby restaurant’s abandoned freezer room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah also managed to pull together enough cheap flip-phones for all of them, so they could communicate if necessary. Jerome insisted on getting all their numbers and making a chat, to which they all groaned. Jonathan left with a grumble and returned to his room. He looked out the window, a small patch not completely smeared with grime. The sun was going down behind the city skyline, dusk settling over Gotham. He laid down in his bed, staring up at the bunk above him and entering his own mind. Sleep rarely came to him, it hadn’t in a long time. Even now, barely 20 years old, and it had been over a decade since he had had peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, his silent mind-session was broken by the door opening and closing. Jervis smiled at Jonathan, though not with that creepy smile he often wore, which looked like the cracked edge of a teacup. It was small, now, and soft, and it reached his eyes in a way that didn’t make them leer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed the thin rungs to his bunk after placing his stained top hat on the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jonathan, Miss Ivy mentioned she wanted to go out tomorrow and find some more furniture and clothing for us to, er, ‘borrow’… do you want to come with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In truth, Jonathan was fine wearing what he always wore and sleeping on a bare mattress. All he needed to survive were the bare necessities, and he was fine with that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>However</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jervis’s voice was so quiet and soft, a gentle plea that Jonathan couldn’t refuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, goodie! Well, goodnight, Crane, see you in the morning again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, Jervis does not snore. Having him as a roommate turned out to be much better than being roommates with Jerome and his snoring, which Jonathan had had to endure back in Arkham. When the color outside the windows turned from pitch black to a blue slowly brightening, Jonathan finally got up. He hadn’t slept at all, although that wasn’t a surprise. He didn’t sleep much these days, mostly just going on for a few days until he was able to pass out into a dreamless sleep. Jonathan didn’t so much mind the sleeping, so much as the dreaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had removed his scarecrow costume to sleep, now wearing a long-sleeves shirt and long pants. Jonathan quietly crept out of the room, entering the common space. He was surprised to find Bridgit sitting on one of the old couches, covered in a very torn-up old quilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met, Bridgit’s bloodshot ones with Jonathan’s raccoon ones. He had planned to explore the building more, perhaps find a roof to sit on and watch the sunrise, but he sighed and cautiously sat on the opposite end of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Stupid question, but what else could he ask?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, I just… had a nightmare and couldn't go to sleep afterwards.” Bridgit sniffed, silver hand wiping away tears before they could escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That- that's never fun.” He observed the rug below them very closely. “I- I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bridgit looked up from where she had been staring and inspected his face closely, trying to discern his intentions. “I- not really. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan waited a beat, before tentatively asking, “Do… Do you want me to help you distract from it? Or… help you ground with reality?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he scratched the back of his head. “I know when I get nightmares, I just… stay in them. Grounding helps. Noticing your senses and stuff. Or just talking- not that I’ve had that option a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...talking might help,” Bridgit finally said in a small voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, uh, well… what’s your favorite color?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bridgit let out a small giggle before halting. “I- I don’t know, uh, green. Like when the Sun hits the leaves just right in summer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, that’s a nice color,” Jonathan nodded, pulling his legs from the floor to sit cross-legged, facing Bridgit. “Mine’s a dark red, like leaves in fall. Where’s one place you want to visit someday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… definitely Venice, Iceland,... and Japan. I’ve always wanted to visit Japan in the spring and see the cherry blossom trees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo, nice. I want to someday go to Germany, maybe visit the Alps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Germany? Why there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they have free college, nice scenery, and there’s some professors there that I’ve always wanted to meet, maybe study with…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was half an hour later when Jeremiah came down the stairs to see Jonathan and Bridgit in deep conversation, something about Europe’s history. They turned to greet him politely as he looked in the kitchen’s cabinets. They needed some groceries, he made a mental note, as he poured a bowl of cereal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You pour the cereal first?!” Bridgit stood up and marched to the kitchen. “What are you, insane?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s my brother, although even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows it’s better to pour the cereal first!” Jeremiah grumbled, pouring some milk over the Frosted Flakes. Bridgit made an indignant sound. She turned and gestures to Jonathan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jonathan, back me up here, milk first!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I prefer dry cereal,” he smirked a bit as the other two angrily gawked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jonathan, right?” Jeremiah clarified and Jonathan nodded. “You disgust me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan let out a real, actual, genuine laugh, which even he wasn’t sure was actually out loud, as it hadn’t happened in… how many years? when the door busted open. Zsasz entered, carrying a massive amount of shopping bags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaddup, bitches, help me get the rest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three rushed to help the infamous assassin carry the groceries inside the kitchen before going downstairs and grabbing the rest from a shopping cart. Water jugs, bread, several spreads, seasoning, a few fruits and vegetables, some cheap meat, more cereal and milk, cheese, all for the new crew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four quickly set to putting the food away while also making proper food for breakfast. While they toasted some bread and got out a few bowls for cereal (Zsasz agreed that cereal goes first), the others began to wake up. Cat and Jerome came into the kitchen around the same time, awoken by the bustling kitchen, yawning and stretching loudly, greeting the others groggily. Jervis also came in and helped himself to some cereal and orange juice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what are you doing, Jervis?” Jonathan tentatively asked while sitting on the counter, clutching a box of cereal to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eating… cereal? Breakfast?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W- with… orange juice???” Zsasz stood wide-eyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re not rhyming!” They turned, Zsasz still caught on the previous dilemma, to see Ivy walk in, vibrant red hair in a messy bun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too early, haven’t had my tea yet,” the man grumbled, taking a big bite of cereal-and-orange-juice. Zsasz and Cat nearly gagged behind Bridgit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been getting tea from? Most of Gotham could barely eat!” Jeremiah asked, Jonathan giving him a dirty knowing look. Jeremiah ducked his head, muttering, “Oh, yeah, sorry ‘bout that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve just boiled a bit of water over a dumpster fire and stuck some grass or tree leaves when I could into it.” Jervis shrugged, taking another spoonful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Jonathan stared askance at Jervis. Zsasz just put his hands up in defeat and left the kitchen to go sit on the couch and eat his toast and Nutella. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s- honestly not the worst I’ve heard,” Cat shrugged. “At least you were drinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> water.” Ivy shivered in disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the group got their food, eating it at various places, Zsasz shook off the crumbs on his outfit and walked to the door, having finished his food. “See you guys later, gotta go see Penguin. Bye!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few murmured farewells and half-hearted waves rose up, Ed shouting from down the hallway for Zsasz (having just woken up himself and was hurriedly getting dressed). Zsasz sighed, pausing in the doorway until Ed came down and rushed out the door to follow Zsasz on their way to meet Oswald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the group ended up sitting in the common area on the various couches and side tables, eating breakfast and splitting into various different conversations. A few had already finished eating and went about their business. Jonathan, having long finished his dry cereal, finally was able to go explore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed the stairway leading to the Valeskas’ room, along with the room designated for Fries. A few other rooms were filled with various equipment, papers, maps, and weapons. Jonathan spotted his own concoctions in the corner on a tray labeled with his name. Another stairway led to the final floor before the roof- a massive open space with a few pillars but otherwise empty. At last, the roof. Jonathan bent down and crouched on the edge, peering to look up and down the street. This part of town was still mostly empty, the residents not back yet from the former evacuation. The people who had been able to get out apparently no longer wanted to return to the permanent danger zone that was Gotham. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were also close enough to the edge of town so that Jonathan had a good view of the water that had so long trapped them in this hellish island for a year. Now, even with the option to leave, he didn’t want to. Gotham was his home, for better or for worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” a voice came from behind Jonathan, startling him out of his thoughts. He stood and turned to see standing by the door to the stairs inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Jervis, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just seeing where you were is all. Do you still want to come with us to find some more clothes and furniture?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, sure,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jervis paused for a moment, on the cusp of saying something, but thought better of it and stepped back, gesturing to the door. “After you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I said, more fluff and action is coming very soon &gt;:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Domesticity’s a Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang goes shopping, plays some games, and Jerome causes trouble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not super happy with how this chapter turned out, but hey, that's life.</p><p>I told y'all I would post sooner : )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeremiah stayed in the building to start working with Fries on his room’s cooling system while Zsasz and Ed left to go see the Penguin, but the rest went out together. The group of mischievous young adults, dressed in varying inconspicuous disguises, made their way to the mall downtown, which had been somewhat restored and put back into use. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to seem inconspicuous, but a group of youngsters was already bound to attract wary attention, not to mention several of them were famously wanted. And yet, somehow, they managed to make it to the shops without any arrests made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy dragged them to a Wal-Mart, where they split up in the clothing aisles. Jonathan lost track of most of them, luckily managing to at least stick with Jervis. Unfortunately, Jervis’ preferred style (a combination of tweed suits and English fantasy) was not exactly a section in Wal-Mart, but Jonathan managed to drag him to find some reasonable shirts. After 20 minutes, Jonathan had created a pile of baggy T-shirts, along with some jeans and cargo pants, while Jervis was still picking out the best button-ups. Bridgit and Cat found them, wheeling two carts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Bridgit gestured to the carts. “Put your stuff in here when you’re done, and when we’re all done, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>steal</span>
  </em>
  <span>? But they have </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good deal...” They stared at Jervis, who kept a straight face for a whole two seconds before letting out a sharp laugh. “Of course, stealing is such fun, but I’m not quite done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Jonathan heaved his pile of generic graphic shirts and massive hoodies into the carts and they left Jervis to his own devices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three came upon Jerome next, who had gotten his own cart. Unfortunately, it was filled with a terrifying variety of clothes, from top-of-the-line suits to onesies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jerome, are you really planning on nabbing </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that?” Cat asked with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, aaaaaalmost done… there!” He picked out a pair of neon green socks and placed them on top of the pile. “Done! Now where’s the redhead and poet guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You mean, Ivy and Jervis?” It was Jonathan’s turn to raise an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, bad at names, whoops,” Jerome took the handle of his cart and whirled it around. “Alright, let’s rock and roll!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like a dad,” Bridgit shook her head. “Yeah, let’s ‘rock and roll’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wandered around a bit, searching the aisles for Ivy or Jervis, but started getting concerned after 15 minutes of scouring led to no avail. It wasn’t like it was an endless clothing selection…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started to wander around the store, when a muffled announcement was made over the whole store, and they spotted a group of tired workers rushing to a distant aisle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys hear… </span>
  <em>
    <span>whooping</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” They looked at each other, and took off, dashing across the store with their carts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over there!” Bridgit pointed up, and the other three followed her gesture. On top of a massive furniture display on top of the physical aisle, Jervis and Ivy were shouting and whooping. The workers were now trying to get a ladder to get up there, but the two threw down various office supplies from two aisles down. They ran atop the aisle, trying to not make it sway too much, and Jervis leapt down, straight into Jerome’s cart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivy, come along! These clothes make a cushion quite strong!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked anxiously at the fall and then back to the workers behind her, but with some more shouts from those below, she jumped into another cart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GO GO GO!” Jonathan screamed, and they took off. He bolted off in front of the others, clearing the way while the others pushed (or rode in) the carts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OUTTA THA WAY!” Jerome stuck out a hand and pushed down a couple of displays as they sprinted to the exit, customers and workers looking on in mild fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They flew across the exit and kept going, wheels screeching against the sidewalk. Sirens began to sound behind them and they didn’t stop, although a few rude gestures might have been made at the cars that were pursuing the miscreants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crew managed to lose the police cars and made their way back to the apartment before hauling their goods to their separate rooms. They’d have to go back out for furniture later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan and Jervis put their new clothing in the little wardrobe in their room before returning to the common space to see Jerome, Selina, and Bridgit talking. When Jerome spotted the two other J’s, he jumped up and nearly shouted, “Hey, we should play a game!” causing Selina to cringe from the noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How ‘bout ERS?” Cat suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jervis and Jerome replied in unison. The two glared at Jonathan, who innocently grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ERS?” Bridgit asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Egyptian Rat Slap, it’s a card-slapping game,” Cat replied. “Why can’t we play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can, just not with Jonathan here,” Jerome aimed a thumb at him, who was still (attempting to) look innocent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea what you’re talking about, Jerome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, what?” Cat interrupted. “Why not with Jonathan? Does he, like, count cards or somethin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or somethin’.” Jerome responded darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say the game will be done before you’ve even begun to have fun,” Jervis added, equally dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cat, if you’re worried, why don’t we just go up one-on-one for a quick game?” Jonathan asked, already sitting at the little coffee table in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat slid opposite him. “I’m not worried, I know I can beat you, it just depends on how much you put up a fight.” She flashed him a Cheshire grin. Jonathan shrugged and calmly smiled on, although now the terrifying twinkle in his eyes was becoming more apparent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They dealt out the deck between the two while the other three (along with Fries in his suit) sat on the couch to watch the game. Both Cat and Jonathan started out a few rounds of easy card-placing and slapping, until one particularly long stack came up. Face card after face card came up, and viewers and players alike held their breath as card after card was placed down-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>S L A P !</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of the viewers had even seen them move. Cat, with her years as a pickpocket, had almost impossibly quickly slid her hand onto the card stack. None of them even saw it move, not even a blur. It was at her side, and then it was on top of the deck. That is, right over Jonathan’s hand. They all looked astonished at Jonathan, who no longer hid the mad glint in his eyes. Jervis and Jerome sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How… did you do that!?” Cat begrudgingly moved her hand for Jonathan to take the stack into his own deck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t stop smiling. “I’m just a bit faster, I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game began up again, and this time Cat went fiercer, faster, her whole focus on the game. Jonathan won after five minutes of this. Cat sat back in utter defeat while Jonathan shuffled the deck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I should probably mention,” He shifted the cards, letting them fall from two decks into one and repeated the motion, shuffling over and over. “I have a much bigger amygdala than normal, so my reactions are maybe a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> quicker,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>A little</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my ass,” Cat muttered, but caught Jonathan’s eye and snickered, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rematch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days after the whole mall fiasco, the group set out again, a bit more cautiously this time, and bought some cheap Walmart furniture, this time sneaking out a back door (much to Jerome’s dismay at the lack of a flashy exit).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the girls’ room, they sat fixing the bed frames. Or, rather, Cat and Bridgit worked on assembling the frames while Ivy sat and painted her nails a deeper shade of green. The two were sitting on the floor, instructions and parts spread out around them. The bed frames were relatively simple, and yet they were struggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, hand me the flathead,” Bridgit held out a hand, still studying the instructions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The flathead. Screwdriver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bridgit looked up, shuffled around some tools, before huffing. It wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’re we gonna do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, duct tape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sleeping on a bed held together by duct tape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, then, sleep on the floor,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sleeping on the floor,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then help me shove this screw into place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next five minutes consisted of Cat and Bridigit hovering very close to each other and to the bed frame while staring very frustrated at a screw. Ivy looked up, saw just how close their faces happened to be, giggled, and looked back down at her nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the common room, Jerome sat on a couch with two phones in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha got there, clown boy?” Jerome whipped around to see Zsasz standing over him. “Is that Jeremiah’s phone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of ya’ business, </span>
  <em>
    <span>egg man</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jerome shot back. He looked at Jeremiah’s phone (yes of course he had stolen it) and then inputted something in his own phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take that as a compliment, also, is that… our contacts?” Zsasz peered at Jerome’s screen, where he had pulled up the messaging app. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, Jerome, please don’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz’s phone beeped, and he glared at Jerome while pulling it out. He stared at the screen and just sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a damn group chat. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a groupchat fic now a part of this series that directly relates to this fic (pt. 2 of the series) (I can't figure out the links rn, sorry)</p><p>Chapter 1 of it directly follows this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hugs and Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugs... and memories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For reference, the chat part relates to my other work in this series, the chatfic one. </p><p>Jeremiah - miah<br/>Jonathan - baghead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*group chat*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>miah: anyone up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>baghead: it’s 2 am?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>baghead: of course i am</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>miah: oh cool</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>baghead: why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>miah: are u planning on sleeping soon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>baghead: n o p e</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>miah: you up for talking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>baghead: sure. here or irl?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>miah: irl?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>baghead: sure. roof?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>miah: sure</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan opened the door to the roof to see a blanket of darkness settled between the buildings, circling the city where there wasn’t any light. Jeremiah was standing near the ledge, watching the occasional car pass by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeremiah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah turned, glasses pushed to his hair, a stressed look on his face. He ran a hand through his hair, normally slicked back, now all tousled up at random. He had a look on his face, one of fatigue and stress. This struck Jonathan, since Jeremiah was usually so calm and composed. But up here… at this late hour… Jonathan realized he was seeing something normally kept private. Hidden. But if Jeremiah had actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>reached out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, well then, he couldn’t do much now except to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jonathan, I- I want to know what you think about something. D’you-” Jeremiah cut himself off, turning back towards the ledge and fiddling with a little strand of hair. “D’you think we have any control over anything in our lives?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jonathan wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that. “I mean, I guess so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, well, I’ve been thinking, and I know sometimes I tend to, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>overthink</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but, well… do we really have any choice over anything we do in our lives?” Jeremiah had begun to pick out a few strands of hair. “We base our choices on how we have developed and how we perceive the world, both based on our genetics and our environment, which neither we have complete control over. Even the choice to leave or stay in an environment is based on how we might have previously been treated or taught.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan sighed. “Well, we all have an internal moral compass, I mean, some things just feel right or wrong, basic things. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> we shouldn’t hurt someone, and even though we all know this, some people </span>
  <em>
    <span>choose</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hurt while others don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But even that, our moral compass, is based on what society we were raised in. Universally, major human societies have agreed on things such as killing being wrong, but just like cultural manners or household rules on games, those things can change based on where you are, who surrounds you, etc. And that, you have no real control over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then,” Jonathan reasoned, “We wouldn’t have stories of people in the midst of horrible places standing up for what’s right. Either in dystopian fiction or Nazi Germany, people raised in in bad environments had the choice of fighting back. Even ourselves- while external factors may have led us down the path here, at a certain point we become responsible for our own actions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how can we take responsibility if our whole perception of what is good or bad is warped by our environments- how can we even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take responsibility for if morals, good or bad, are just an illusion?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But after a certain point, we see enough of the world, see enough of both good and bad, and become exposed to enough different viewpoints so that we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>make good decisions. It’s why reading, traveling, seeing other perspectives, is so important. You take what you have and you try your best with it,” Jonathan sighed again, more heavily this time, and sat down on the ground. “My… </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>… may have done a real number on my brain, and for a while, arguably I was too affected by the chemicals to have full control over my decisions and actions. But the intense effects have mellowed a little, so now I can learn, grow, and make myself into something. Even if, with my record, I’m stuck as the Scarecrow, I can choose how I live with that, and I will bear any responsibility from my actions as such.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah finally turned, his hair looking slightly thinner at the crown, and, upon spotting Jonathan on the ground a little bit from where he stood, Jeremiah moved to sit down next to him. They sat on the ground, staring up at the hazy clouds that passed over the dark sky and through the tallest bits of the skyscrapers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about who we fall in love with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan turned to the other young man, still staring up. If it hadn’t just been the two of them up there, and if they hadn’t been sitting right next to each other, Jonathan wouldn’t have even known Jeremiah said anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you…” Jeremiah cleared his throat, trying to speak louder than the bare minimum. “Do you think we choose who we fall in love with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love is just chemicals in the brain, ‘Miah, you know that.” Jeremiah nodded and Jonathan continued. “I… I don’t think we choose who we fall in love with, in regards to who we want to love. But… I think we choose who we stay in love with. Who we stick it out with, who we make it work with. Regardless of the type of relationship, family or friends or whatever. We, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>, choose who we love, at the end of the day.” Jonathan paused, before thinking to add, “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah merely leaned backwards until he was laying down on the cool concrete. “I think you’re mostly right, Jonathan. But I think one thing we just can’t choose is who </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan chose not to pry. The young man was already shaking slightly, eyes wide with worry and a kind of pain Jonathan was not too familiar with, and this was as far as Jeremiah would go. They stayed like that for a while, Jeremiah laying on the roof’s ground, Jonathan leaning on his own arms, watching the sky and the city. The metal door to the roof creaked a bit, and the two jumped a bit when they saw Bridgit standing in the doorway, shaking a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey guys, I woke up, and saw the texts and came up here… wait I’m not interrupting something am I?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, Bridgit, we were just talking,” Jonathan waved her over, to come sit with them, but she could hardly move her feet even a step forward. The two fully sat up. “Bridgit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bridgit, it’s ok, you can come out here, everything is fine,” Jeremiah extended his arms out a bit, showing that they were empty of anything that could harm her. Still she wouldn't move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry, I know, I should just walk forward, but, the nightmare, it just, it feels really real, oh shih- oh shih- I know it’s not real, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> real-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bridgit?” Jeremiah stood up cautiously. “What’s scaring you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, just- just- my brothers, but it was- they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan reached out a tentative hand. “It’s ok. You're up here on the roof with us. Breathe in the air. Look at the sky. Look at the buildings. Here.” He wiggled his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she, still quivering, took it, squeezing it to make sure it was real, feeling the little ridges in the hand and the rough side on the palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bridgit?” Jeremiah took a small step forward. “Can I come and hug you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up, a bit wild-eyed, her short hair sticking up, mussed from bed. After a moment, she vigorously nodded. Jeremiah took a few careful steps to her before gently wrapping his arms around her. It was an awkward hug on all accounts, both of them stiff and unpracticed, but Bridgit ended up burying her face in his shirt a bit. Jeremiah carefully lowered her to the ground where they leaned on a wall while sitting. Jonathan carefully stepped towards them and sat down hesitantly next to Bridgit before she nodded to him and he joined the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling was… weird at first. Having that contact with other people, especially when they weren’t trying to hit them, or worse, was completely foreign to all three of them. But it still felt good, not being alone for a bit. Knowing that it would be ok, that they had each other, even for this brief bit. They sat like that, all a bit frayed, all more than a bit touch-starved, watching as the dark sky turned the world a blue hue. Bridgit had stopped quivering, resting her head between the two others’ shoulders, who had in turn leaned on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was not yet up as Zsasz found himself on the roof, having meant to scout the surrounding area for cops, when he found the three of them, curled around each other, asleep and leaning against the wall. He shook his head, muttering, “dorks,” before nudging them with his foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wakey wakey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh- Zsasz?” Jonathan looked around and saw the other two waking up, yawning and stretching. “Guess we never went back inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbasses. Come on, let’s get you guys off of that cement, ground’s gotta be cold as hell…” Zsasz ushered them inside, where the four of them set to making breakfast. They bustled around each other, still a little frayed from the anxiety of the previous night, but they began to pick up conversation, nudged on by Zsasz, until Ivy wandered into the kitchen to find the four of them laughing and cooking and spreading stuff on bread and grinning wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you all up so early for?” Ivy mumbled sleepily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three younger ones looked at each other in silence. “I was up because I gotta get to Oswald’s today for a job,” Zsasz explained. The others remained silent, and thankfully Ivy was too groggy to press. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day moved along with Zsasz going off for the day and the others going about their business. Jonathan took the opportunity to work on his fear toxins while Jervis began to work on a new technology based on his hypnotism. The third floor of the building had been used to accommodate the Valeska twins and Fries with his special cooling system. The rest of the space was separated into various labs, one almost wholly taken over by Ivy and her various plants. Jonathan and Jervis had lab #2 to themselves as they worked in mostly comfortable silence, occasionally murmuring something to themselves or sharing a fun piece of trivia from their respective scientific field to each other. Normally, Jonathan would have hated to have been interrupted during his work, but Jervis made for an interesting companion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hypnotism really just boils down to neuroscience,” Jervis was saying. “I wish I could properly study somewhere without a criminal record, really learn about the brain chemistry in order to better control it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Jonathan nodded his head, studying the two vials in his hands. “I wish I could study, too. It would be nice to have a better understanding chemistry than just… doing whatever the fuck it is I do.” They both chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you, if you could go study, still go into chemistry?” Jervis asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Jonathan sighed and poured one vial into the other, a small poof surrounding it before fizzling slightly. “I’m not sure. It’s not like I had an opportunity to explore career stuff a lot, having to drop out at 14 when I went to Arkham. But… psychology always seemed pretty cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like a therapist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, or just studying the brain and attached behaviors. I also- this one’s silly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you have to tell me now, Jonathan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan sighed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine…</span>
  </em>
  <span> I always… wanted to become a teacher. Even after I learned more about it, teaching always had a certain appeal to it. Not that I’d want to teach little kids, they are disgusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, well, I dunno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could become a psychology professor!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pshh. ‘Yes hello children this is your new professor, the Scarecrow! He’s on his way to getting a doctorate, so soon it’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dr.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scarecrow! Good luck!’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jervis chuckled, eyes tinted with mourning. “I suppose it would be a bit difficult to pursue that now. Leading a gang during No Man’s Land probably didn’t help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You specifically targeting Jim Gordon probably didn’t help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touche.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what, you’d want to be a neurologist if you weren’t a criminal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose… it’s a bit hard rediscovering everything I enjoy with… everything that happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Strange?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, tormenting Jim Gordon really did a number on my psyche.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But yes,” Jervis fiddled with a circuit in his hands. “With Strange. I remembered something more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know I was brought back to life by Strange and given the Mad Hatter persona, and Alice was actually my sister, although nothing that was implied ever… happened. Before we were both killed, that is.” Jervis took a pair of tweezers and adjusted some wires before continuing. Jonathan had set down his vials to listen more intently. “Well, we used to live New Jersey. Princeton, actually. My father worked in a little shop in the town, and my mother worked at one of the museums. There was a crepe shop Alice and I would love to go to. We'd go after school and eat and eat. I think with some of our friends, but I don’t- I can’t remember them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan nodded silently. Jervis’ memory had been lost after he had been brought back from the dead by Strange, and even now, years later, he struggled to remember anything at all. Everything he was, his life, his very being had been lost for so long, and he was still trying to piece it all together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s still cool! I haven’t ever had a crepe before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can go someday and go get some!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, with some tea…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to. Someday…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someday.” Jervis gave Jonathan a bright smile that made his eyes sparkle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someday. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>posting on my bday one of my favorite chapters :D</p><p>to anyone out there who needs it, here's a hug from me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Excuse Me, I Have To Go Make A Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A certain somebody is making an early return...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the erratic updates, school started back up for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A certain somebody was coming home, and all hell was breaking loose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Specifically, the two Victors were trying to calm down a very pissed-off Cat, a ranting Jeremiah, and also trying to stop Jerome from doing whatever it was he was trying to do. A terrifying update had sent the entire household into a flurry of chaos- Bruce Wayne was coming home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said he was going away for a long time?” Jonathan asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WELL HE’S COMING HOME NOW!” Cat shouted back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah began ranting. “It’s not like he was going to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone what he was planning on doing- I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaving</span>
  </em>
  <span>?? Just like that?!” He paused for a breath. “No goodbye, no final hurrah, not even a mention of it- I had to hear about it from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeremiah,” Fries tried to imitate a deep breath. “Take a breath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will most certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan looked around at the chaotic household. Bridgit was stress-baking with Jervis for the others, Ed was glowering in the corner, trying to read what looked like an encyclopedia, Ivy was trying to help the Victors in calming down Cat and Jeremiah, and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where’s Jerome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stopped and looked around. Jerome had vanished, and probably not to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Zsasz cursed under his breath. “I’ll go get him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming with!” Jeremiah and Cat shouted at the same time and made their way to his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan grabbed Jervis’ and Bridgit’s hands and dragged them from the sidelines to where a majority of the household was rapidly piling into two cars. Zsasz was trying to get Cat and Jeremiah to stay at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I have to go make a scene,” Cat snapped, glowering at Zsasz until he broke and let them in his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is going to end well,” Zsasz grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a car commandeered (ok, stolen) by the group, Fries squeezed himself into the driver’s seat, with Bridgit beside him and Jonathan and Jervis in the back; they followed closely behind the other car as they sped to the airport where the great Bruce Wayne would be returning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the building, Ed was peacefully reading an encyclopedia and enjoying the quiet when none other than Jerome Valeska strolled out of his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where did everyone else go??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know and don’t care. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather agitated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Damn, leaving you behind, I get, but me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Rude!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sorry. Hey, dude, wanna play Minecraft?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed sighed. “Alright, but only in Creative mode, I don’t want you just killing me the whole time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal. Imma make a sandcastle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think this will be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, at least a twenty.” Bridgit turned and grimaced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds about right.” Jonathan settled into his seat as they sped off to the airport. “Fries, you doin’ ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? I’m fine, I’m just worried for… well, for anyone not in this car, really.” At a stoplight, he turned to the backseat. “You kiddos ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jervis looked from the window to Fries. “Kiddos?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fries’ pale blue cheeks tinted purple as he stammered a response before promptly turning around and turning on the radio. The song </span>
  <em>
    <span>We Are Family</span>
  </em>
  <span> began blasting through the car. Fries turned the station immediately and his face was now a vivid shade of violet while the other three snickered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think Jerome is gonna do?” Bridgit asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something most likely flashy. Although, why are we not in a taxi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan frowned. “Whaddya mean, Jerv?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have two cars, and Jerome is not exactly a follower of laws, so how did he get to the airport without ending up in court?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three stared in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he didn’t take one of our cars… huh,” Fries finally said, breaking the silence. “Well, I guess we’ll see, won’t we. Ha!” He slapped the wheel. “See what I did there! I rhymed! ‘We’ll see, won’t we’! Jervis!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jervis squinted at Fries in the mirror as Jonathan and Bridgit suppressed a snicker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That- thats a- uh- that’s a d- da- that's a joke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Jonathan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, pops.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>W- What??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops. Like popsicle. What else could it ever mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop looking so smug and shut up and listen to the radio.” Fries flipped on the station, which was now playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>We Are Family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “WHY DOES THIS SONG KEEP PLAYING-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two cars, one of which was stolen, both filled with wanted criminals, turned into the airport. They drove around to the private area with Cat’s facial recognition, and found where the airport would be landing. The cars parked and Cat bolted out to go talk to Alfred. The rest hung back, which was probably wise. The butler may have a limp, but he was a terrifying force to be trifled with, and none of them were up for a fight right now. Except for Jeremiah, who looked ready to strangle Jerome as he whipped his head around, trying to spot his twin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was no Jerome to be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was still no Jerome when a few minutes later, Bruce’s airplane touched down, and he walked down the steps, ragged hair and clothes and all. He looked up with tired eyes and fear filled his face as he saw Cat stalking towards him. Bruce only ended up sprinting away when he spotted Jeremiah coming at him as well with Cat, and he knew he was fucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Bruce (who tried to run and was quickly overtaken by Cat and Jeremiah) tried to explain himself to the three of them (Alfred included, of course), the rest looked around for Jerome still. He wasn’t by the plane, or in any hidden spots nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, where the fuck is he?!” Zsasz shouted as the rest shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Fries said with an even voice. “We’ll find him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent an hour looking for him. All around the airport, dodging security while looking for that damned ginger. Jeremiah and Cat had gone off with Bruce and Alfred to their temporary home until the mansion was built, and the rest scoured for the other twin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve searched the whole place!” Ivy threw her hands up in the air, the others shushing her as security walked past. “He isn’t here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Fries massaged his temple. “Ok, well, he hasn’t caused any trouble yet, so let’s just head home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They piled back in the cars and drove back, weary and frustrated. The group filed up the stairs to the common area and opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jerome turned his head and frowned. “Where have you guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that miNECRAFT?!?!?!” Zsasz lunged forward, only to be caught and dragged back by Fries so as to not strangle Jerome. Although Fries himself, along with most of the rest of the group, had the same intention written on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck have you been??” Bridgit stood, wide-eyes at Jerome, sitting comfortably in the middle of the common area in a hoodie, playing Minecraft with Ed. Ed, comfortably reclining on the couch, not having spent the past hour searching for nobody, was still focused on the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jerome pointed to the screen. “Building a sandcastle. Why’d y’all leave me and Eddie here? Where’s Miah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” Zsasz walked away before he said anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking for you, dumbass,” Jonathan grumbled. “We thought you left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I went to go grab my hoodie? Where did you think I went to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Airport,” Jervis deadpanned before walking to his room and collapsing on his bed, exhausted from running around. Jonathan nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, nah, I’ve been here this whole time. Jonathan, wanna play Minecraft with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan never broke eye contact, glaring at Jerome as he sat down with a controller and began to build a small settlement in the world. “Creative?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ed’s request.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ed’s a coward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right here, guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jerome let out a maniacal laugh. “Alright, how about a build contest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, the dumbass has a good idea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Jonathan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m the coward and Jerome’s the dumbass, who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The best, now shut up and watch me demolish y’all in the build battle. Bridgit, wanna join?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An angel, now you joining or what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, now, what’re we building, bois?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evening waned into night, and as darkness fell upon Gotham, the group slowly began to disperse to bed. Jonathan left to go join Jervis in the darkness of their room and rest for a few hours, maybe even sleeping a bit. When he quietly entered, his eyes quickly adjusted to the grim darkness in the room, and he saw Jervis with his eyes open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jervis? Sorry if I woke you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t, I just haven’t been able to fall asleep, that’s all.” He gave a weary smile to Jonathan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan walked the length of the room and climbed onto Jervis’s bunk, legs hanging over the side, leaning over Jervis’ legs against the wall. “So, what’s keeping you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, well, uhm...” Thank goodness it was dark enough so that Jonathan couldn’t see Jervis’ face properly. “Well, I just feel a bit… not good. It’s fine, though, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘not good’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Jervis mumbled. “I feel… I know this is rather stupid of me, but I feel rather… lonely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lonely?” Jonathan’s timid voice cut through the velvety quiet in the room, softly reaching Jervis as they sat together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jervis hummed a yes, and Jonathan began to lean down on his side. “Wh- What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, scooch over.” Jervis shuffled obligingly as Jonathan lay down beside him, his light brown eyes meeting Jervis’ darker ones. They lay there, studying each other’s eyes until Jervis could pinpoint exactly what shade Jonathan’s eyes were, and Jonathan had noticed the little freckles in Jervis’ irises that he couldn’t help but notice looked like stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what may have been a few minutes, or may have been a few hours, Jervis broke the silence with a tiny, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t fix the loneliness, Jonathan knew that. That deep feeling, where it crawls into your bones and weighs down impossibly at your core. It was a huge boulder on one’s back, and a hug wouldn’t make it disappear, but sometimes it was easier to carry your burdens together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as Jonathan slowly crawled out of Jervis’ bunk and into his own after Jervis had fallen asleep, he lay there, feeling ever so slightly lighter. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back &gt;:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edward Nygma was sitting on the old couch in the living room, watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeopardy!</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Fries sat next to him, fiddling with some sort of collar and a screwdriver, when a random blond girl sat in between them, watching the screen. Ed and Fries slowly turned to face her as she sat watching Alex Trebek make a joke about ramen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed reached up a hand, trying to catch her attention. “Um, excuse me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ontario, </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiots</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ontario</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed looked back to the screen, and the answer to Alex’s next question was, indeed, Ontario. He sat back. She could stay. For now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss, um, hi.” Fries gave a small wave and she finally turned to face him. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ecco, friend of Jeremiah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Fries nodded. “I’m Fries, Victor Fries.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow. “As in Mr. Freeze?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fries’s pale cheeks turned a light purple. “The same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to face Ed. “And you’re… Edward Nygma, the Riddler?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one and only, at your service.” He mock-bowed his head and twirled his hand. “Ecco, that’s an interesting name. Assuming, of course, it’s a code name, it would be pretty weird as a normal name. Also, how do you know Jeremiah? I’m assuming as some sort of proxy, not like he got out much up until recently-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fries looked up from his device. “Ed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Rambling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry ‘bout that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” came Ecco’s even-keeled response. Ed supposed she didn’t take kindly to mildly insulting either her </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeremiah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… how’d you know the official flower for Ontario is the trillium?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I read trivia for fun. Working for Jeremiah, well, there’s a lot of free time built into the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bet you ten dollars I can answer more trivia correctly than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go until Jeremiah comes, sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went for ten minutes, Fries keeping track on a sticky note he found on the underside of the couch. By the time Jeremiah had come back from a grocery trip with some of the others, Ecco and Ed were tied dead-even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Final question, guys,” Fries smiled as Alex Trebeck read the statement aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This mademoiselle said, ‘As for you archers, soldiers, gentlemen… who are besieging Orleans depart in God’s name.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joan of Arc!” Ecco shouted, jumping up from the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joan of Arc,” answered the contestant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TAKE THAT, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘RIDDLER’</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed crossed his arms and sunk on the couch as Ecco punched the air, grinning. Jeremiah laughed from behind the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never cross an Ecco when Medieval European history is on the line.” He high-fived Ecco as she grabbed her bag and they headed out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Ed muttered as Fries chuckled lightly. Cat jumped over the couch, replacing Ecco, snatching the remote and flipping through the channels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything good on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ecco and Jeremiah headed to a nearby cafe (in disguise of course) and sat at a table inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Ecco, really.” Jeremiah rubbed his arm, looking around the room. “I’m interacting with other people. For whoever’s sake, I’m living with </span>
  <em>
    <span>nine</span>
  </em>
  <span> other people, not to mention rooming with my own brother.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it weird having him back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is, but we’re on good terms right now. I’m socializing properly, nightmares and panic attacks aren’t frequent or consistent… I’m doing well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ecco nodded. Jeremiah was a dear friend of hers, even more so after all the shit they had been through together. He’d even paid for the bullet to be removed from her brain after he shot her (She still hadn’t forgiven Jerome for influencing Jeremiah to do that.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Ecco. How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ecco looked around the room absently. An older lady across the cafe was wearing a large purple hat and a black dress. She seemed to have been crying. Perhaps a makeshift funeral since the reunion of the mainland. She turned back to Jeremiah. “Bruce Wayne is said to be coming back soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremiah sucked in a breath. “He already came back. I… sort of met up with him. Along with Selina Kyle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ecco blanched. Her normal composure quickly returned, but that tiny blip was vividly noticeable by Jeremiah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We… went back to Bruce’s place. Well, one of his smaller houses, ever since I… you know...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Alfred tried to get me to leave but I ended up explaining what had happened, with the fumes from the chemical vat I almost fell into,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How they reversed the chemical Jerome sprayed you with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I apologized, </span>
  <em>
    <span>profusely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to Bruce, and even Selina backed me up a little. He said he forgives me, that it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it was. Doesn’t matter if I was under an influence- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>blew up his house, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> forced him to relive his trauma, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>shot his girlfriend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>blew up the bridges-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ecco put a hand up before Jeremiah could spiral any further. She put a hand on his clenched fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jerome sprayed you with a chemical that nearly destroyed your brain. If he’s apologized and you’ve decided to forgiven, that’s fine. But it still </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t your fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You're getting better, you’re making amends. It’s going to be fine, Jeremiah.” She sat back flicking her ponytail over her shoulder. “Besides, I heard it’s ‘ex-girlfriend’, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ecco…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m just saying-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ecco.” Jeremiah looked around. “I’ve told you before and I’ll say it again. I don’t like Bruce. Not like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ecco nodded, deciding to drop the matter. Whenever she tried to bring it up, Jeremiah would shoot it down, although she wasn’t quite sure why. It wasn’t like he was homophobic, he knew she liked girls and was just fine with it. Speaking of-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what can you tell me about that redhead back in your apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ivy? I don’t know, she’s kind of a ditz, but wicked with plants, uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ditz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s clever with people, manipulating them and stuff, but not the brightest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that’s not quite the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, I don’t really know her that well. I can try and get you guys a hangout time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, set us up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… is she even gay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows? Won’t know until you ask her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ecco snorted. The irony, coming from Jeremiah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, anyways, I gotta go. See you later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, take care, Ecco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Jeremiah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They briefly hugged and parted ways, Jeremiah going down one street, and Ecco, ever on a mission, went down the other. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Snippet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cat slammed several plans down on the table in front of the others, who were sitting and watching an episode of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Survivor</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the old TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s crime time, bitches.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cleaning Day Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Totally not based off of real events in my life...</p><p>Also yes I am uploading multiple chapters in a single day after months of being gone, I wrote several chapters in my Google Doc but never got the confidence to publish them and have decided that this crack is fantastic and must be shared with the world (slight sarcasm).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright listen up fuckos”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz was holding his fifth cup of iced coffee, and standing at an angle, extremely sleep-deprived and wearing a blanket and a scarf draped around his head and body so that he looked like Mother Mary. The gang was gathered in the common room, preparing to clean for the holidays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem was that all of them, every last one, happened to be extremely sleep deprived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, look at me,” Zsasz mumbled, then pointed a haphazard finger at Bridgit, who had started recording him. “Stop that. Bridgit, stop that—'' which was punctuated by Zsasz’s loopy grin that matched Bridguts’s tired giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz pointed at the ground. “We need to clean, we need to clean, Jonathan, I need you to dust from… from the toppity- top, the light fixture,” He pointed towards the ceiling. “To the chairs,” and at the chairs. “To the- the </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he pointed at the TV, which showed Miah playing Forza Horizon. Zsasz pointed again at Bridgit. “I hope if you’re still recording this, it’s for your own prosperity--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prosperity?” Miah questioned. “What, she’s gonna get rich from it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason this only sent Bridgit and Zsasz into a further state of laughter, along with a few others. Jerome ended up on the floor beside Bridgit, writhing together in breathless laughter, and Zsasz just stood silently guffawing with occasional snorts when he got a breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>broke</span>
  </em>
  <span> him!” Miah yelled, pointing at Zsasz, now leaning at a 45 degree angle. Bridgit only laughed harder, unsure even why she was getting blamed for breaking Zsasz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz attempted speech, flailing his arms around and saying “Guys, stop, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>” in an unfortunate high voice, sending a few others to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I CAN’T BREATHE” Jonathan called from behind the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NEITHER CAN I” Zsasz answered, violently wheezing. “Guys, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>important</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>clean</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then as Zsasz was on the verge of collapse that Fries walked through the front door with Ed, carrying groceries. They stood overlooking the grand collapse of society itself that had strewn itself across the living room and Fries sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, time for bed, everyone. Yes, Zsasz you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cleaning Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Props to anyone who can spot the Doctor Who quote</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alrighty, mothers and fuckers, it’s Cleaning Day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zsasz it’s 6 in the morning, fuck off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No can do, Kitty-Cat! Fries and Jer’miah said today was now Cleaning Day, so guess what mothers and fuckers? It’s Cleaning Day! Wakey wakey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pillow flew from the end of the room, presumably from the lump that was Bridgit. Zsasz, a smile plastered ear to ear, delicately picked up the pillow and chucked it right back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OW!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake-up, buttercup. Look, if we get enough trash, I’ll let you light it on fire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bridgit sat straight up. “Owo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz nodded. “Uwu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Zsasz, wanna smell my perfume?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha. You too, Ivy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz left the room and knocked on Jervis’ and Jonathan’s room. Jonathan opened the door a crack and glared at Zsasz, heavy bags under his eyes (well, slightly heavier than normal, that is). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, you’re up! Get Jervis up, it’s Cleaning Day!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your fucking pardon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then beg. Jer’miah and Fries said today would be Cleaning Day, so today-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today’s Cleaning Day, yeah yeah. We’ll be out in a bit.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t dawdle!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz turned and went back to the room he shared with Ed. The other man was already in his tacky green suit, fixing his tie and smoothing down his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where are you heading to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed turned, looking askance. “Out. I’m going to talk to Oswald about some business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… well, Oswald will understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understand what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you have to stay here today, for Cleaning Day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zsasz, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zsasz yes. Ed yes. Cleaning Day yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zsasz, seriously- I’m not staying to do chores. I pay my rent, I sleep and sometimes eat here, and that’s it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re going to get kicked out of the chat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed stood for a second, contemplating. “You do realize this is making you look like the da-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed smirked as Zsasz left, turning to get out of his precious suit and slipping into some more comfortable clothes- namely, a green t-shirt and green jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, troops. No, not troops. Team! Gang!” Fries turned to Zsasz for help. “Fam?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Jeremiah cut in. “Today is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cleaning Day,” the collected group groaned. “We know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways…” Jeremiah pushed on. “Today we’re gonna clean this place up and make it a bit more functional- since it’s just an abandoned building that we’ve slowly been renovating and making liveable, we need to make it a bit better. And thank you to all of you who chose to stay to help- I wasn’t really expecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you to stay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group glared at Zsasz, whose smile only widened. Fries rolled his eyes, trying to hide a small grin. Jerome groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… how about we split into teams?” Jeremiah scanned the room quickly. “We need a group to clear the bottom floor where there’s just junk, we need some people to help disguise the building a bit more, and we need some people to work on the piping and electricity maintenance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fries stepped forward. “Jeremiah, Ed and I can work on maintenance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jervis and Cat, can you guys work on the building’s exterior?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Cat responded as Jervis nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the rest of us are on the downstairs duty!” Zsasz clapped a hand on Jerome’s and Bridgit’s shoulder. The two of them looked at Jonathan and Ivy, who traded a collective look brimming with fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonathan sighed. “Wahoo.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>